mixed_karmafandomcom-20200214-history
Mixed Karma Skills
Herein is a small selection of the skills found in Mixed Karma. Please note that every skill is picked/created by the players themselves. Skills Hyper Impact (can send things flying with a punch/kick. Doesn't deal more damage; just looks cool) Counter Greasedoken Breakfall Double-Dip (use 2 items in a round) Inverse Drop (...leap off the ceiling? But.. literally it should mean something else.. like falling upwards) Master Adapt (use any weapon without training) Ability Admixture (use one skill in place of another) Projectile Vomit Auras (Pain, any other emotion. Lust, Fear, Loneliness) Friendly Fire (turn on/off ally damage. Very inopportune if it runs out at the wrong time, when you're Word Smith (change what people say, mean) Instigate Fight Instigate Asscheeks Fencing Alchemy Tai Kwan Do Acrobatics Pick-Pocket Pick Nose Build Up Power/Fart Power Frrrrt (3 sp) Gobble Dismotivate Make-Believe Disbelieve Sumo Gut Check Summon Liquids Disco Dancing Listen to Voices in Head Voices in my Head Voices in Other People's Heads Deck of Doom Yutz Empathy Deceive Deep in Thought Common Sense Forgery Double or Nothing (2x damage, or 0) Street Performance Blacksmithing Pull a McGuyver Instant Teleportation Mind Control Mind-Read Anti-Mind-Reading Bad Jokes Shoot Webs Out My Ass "Worst Smelling Fart Then You Pass Out"-Gas from my Ass Power Absorbtion TV Watching X-Ray (through food) Speed-Reading Breath Underwater Hop on Head Sonic Belch Ramble Incoherently Drunken Rage Taco Palooza Hovering Sombrero CTRL+Z (spell?) Siesta Don't Drink the Water Subtitles Ominous Presence Pretend to Be a Tree Auto-Fine Run Awaaaaay!! Manipulation Sparkly Special Effects Breathing Fire Arrest Bad Lying Delusional Blackmail Laws of Hazim Yutz Impersonation Scaring People Yoga Hair Stylist Chicken Run Finger Painting Pakistani Turtle Goblin Punch Goblin Engineering Open Shirt (+ Charm) Take Off Glasses Child Shield Conjure Swinging Rope Model Pose (look over shoulder) Entrance Music Axe Specialization (includes guitars) Performer's Cool Mic check Cool Pose Fret Shredding Charge Horses Keen (up critical hit rate) Rally Battle Cry Braveheart Speech Riding Shot Dust Storm Chinese Slave Drive Ginormous Cock Crusade Take Hat off Dramatically Cure Too (Cure Also?) Contracting Use Laws Diplomacy State the Obvious Knowledge of Other Worlds Good Kitty Teleport (window) Projectile Vomit Tank Driving Watermelon Canon Bullet Tecnology Moogle Flight of Fastness Red Ball of Pounding Fist (moogle skill) Master Adept Get Away with Stuff Because of Cuteness (moogle trait) Tinker Jury-rig Pilot Caffinated Moogle Influencing Imbeciles Summon Stupidity Say something stupid Fake statue Throw Bricks Laser Beam Make Women's Clothes Fall Off Swap Heads Swap Pain Create Highly Addictive Soft Drinks Perform Sleep with Matt's Mom Whenever I Want Make People Believe Rumors (like someone else slept with her) Illusion Disturbing Tights Sleep-Worm Fruit Breath in Plastic Breath in space Awesome voice Ro-Sham-Bo Invent Fix Projectile Vomit Lie Fake Alzheimers Summon Bats Disbelieve (reality bend) Firearms on my back level 2 Unconscious Tumble Wall Kick Storm of Throws Inverse Drop Cursing Good Kitty Window Teleport Drunken Fighting Operating an Automobile Streetwise (city name specific) Bounce on Head Learn New Language (only while drunk) Phasi Create Useless Items Make-Believe Bend/Break Rules Mime Rain of Molotov's Choke a Bitch Sonic Belch Shoot Kneecap Shoot Kneecap with Legal Immunity Extort Car Bombing Expert Driving Spawn Handgun Punt Children TNT Suppository Floor it in Trouble Proclaim Someone a Bitch Bust a Cap (shooting) Daggers Sleeping Poison Pick Pockets Pick Locks Pick Things Pick Noses Run Away Sneakiness Sledgehammer Jump (pound the ground and send yourself flying) Shell Kick Stomp Power Stomp The People's Pasta (communist spaghetti to raise HP) It's-a-Me (appear out of a pipe) Flagpole Fireworks Celebration Lets-a-Go (charge) It's-a-Me, Mario! (morale-raiser) State the Obvious Common Sense Indignant Complaint Red Tape (binds) Call Guards Humbly Suggest Shell (1/2 magic) Detect Bullshit Lecture Glare Peanut Butler Punch Bad Manners Swashbuckle Eat Cheese Remain Pleasantly Oblivious (Captain Stupid had this skill at lvl 50) Spawn Comfy Cushion Me & The Captain Make it Happen Icarus Lift (double-jump) Ascension (lift enemy into air) Orions Harpoon (slam into ground) Hades Revenge (counter. Parry damages) Spawn Rocket Launcher (Rawwket Launcher) Fireworks Show Fog Effects Arm/Disarm Explosives Summon Bom-Omb (4 / bom-omb) (summon 1d4 at a time?) Bomb Dump Spawn Zelda-Style Bomb (Link DOES seem to pull them outta nowhere..) Resist Explosions (aids in dex checks and such) Flip Kick Chuck (throwing) Squeak Donkey Kick Resist Fart Alchemy Craft Magical Nitro Fixing Things Building Things Enhancing Things Making Any Weapon Making Egg Bomb Balista Slingshot (yourself?) Max Power Resist De-Motivate Immune to Radiation Relationship w/ Ladies of Hazim (Yourmom was lvl 10) Radiation Power Knee Drop of Doom Flying (with or without wings? Yourmom was permanant) Detect Liie Avoid Kicks Seeing in Dark Pick Nose Teleportal Walk Juggle Flame Torches Firebreathing Advanced Cantrip (make up spells?) Fireball (a classic, 1d6 per level, 20 ft radius) Jump Really High Animal Talking Changeling Animal Control Change to Werehorse Thievery Conning Fast-talk Intimidation Bullet-Time Jo Jitsu Ventriloquist (throw voice, etc) Deflect Take Hostage (grapple?) Sweep Guilotine Hawk Spider Antibodies Sleight of Hand Beserker Rage Execute Omnithrasher Chaos Confetti (similar to popsicle sticks) Amp Up or Down Curse of Werebunny Curse of Pumpkin King Curse of Necktie Slow-Mo Dive into Danger Cross-Class Combination Skill Sir Mage's "Ultimageddon" (activate two panic buttons/classes at once for a blended skill..) Weapon Skills/Proficiencies Firearms Grenade Weapons Useless Spells (Johnny's Favorites) Animate Bread Anti-magic Eggshell Taunt a Second Time Continual Bad Lighting Bigby's Groping Hand Create Coat Hanger Detect Dead Unseen Pervert Drawmij's Instant Coffee Teleport with Lots of Errors Evard's Black Testicles Burning Hands (your own) Wall of Paper Hallucinatory Train Anger God Kitchen Sink Wall of Horse Leomund's Underfunded Homeless Shelter Locate Self Hold Self Magic Gristle Mail of the Banshee Melf's Acid Trip Mordenkainen's Unfaithful Wife Mordenkainen's Bored Cat Oziluke's Happy Fun Sphere Power Word: "NO!" Protection from Evil Kineval Random Causalty Rice Storm Dances Riverdance Polkamon Zoot Suit Riot Aeroharmonics C-sharp B-Flat Reverb Horse with No Name Wheel in the Sky Rise From the Ashes Power Chord Restore Hearing (Gun Skills) Trick Shot Curve Shot (curve bullet?) Flame Shot Enlarge Gun Caster Shell Rapid Shot Bomb Shot Critical Shot Reload Duo Shot Languages English Spanish Moogle Italian (Maifia dialect) Stupid Mime Nosetwitch Dyslexia Speak English, Understand Spanish Only Piglatin Psionics... Telekinesis Electrokinesis Pyrokinesis Geokinesis Telepathy (short out.. Gallarian-style) Telepathic Imprint Spells Hurt Hurtmore Hurtmost Hurtevenmorethanthat Light Fire Fire 2 Even More Fire Fire Also I Can't Believe It's Not Fire (ice spell) Power Boost Healus Healusall ShaBoom Deck Magic Missile Magnet (attracts missiles and spells) Make-All-Better Spell Wishy-Washy (cleans up Summon Electrical Pole Slow Stop Erase Turn Dirt to Food Mana Burn (convert HP to mana) Summon Moomba / Moomba Rush Teleport Invisdability Invisibility Force Field Drain Bio Float Speed Haste Shadow... Shadow Orb Shadow Slash Shadow Shield Shadow Puppet Shadow Clone See Names Good Kitty Window Teleport Soup on a Stick (the most terrifying spell in existance) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.